Sess's Mom Kagome's Great Greatand so onGrandma?
by Kurarie
Summary: THe main part of the story doesn't start till a while into it . Inutishio comes back. Inuyasha and kagome's daughter and Sango's and Miroku's son fall in love. Sasha Sess's mom stops by for a vist, but it's not such a happy family reunion.


**_Prologue_**

**_Inuyasha and Kagome are going through the usual sit routine. Kagome had stayed home all day at the house taking time from writing her mangas to take care of Arishia (their 3 day old daughter) and getting ready for the Hamamatsu Festival. He was supposed to meet her there and he never showed up. She was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with white cherry blossoms that look like falling snow. When she came home he was asleep on the couch with the TV on and blaring, the note she left with directions on it was on the coffee table right next to the remote and it started on the fridge. _**

**_Chapter 1_**

"**INUYASHA YOU JERK. SIT YOU ASSHOLE. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" (Kagome left Arishia with her mom because she knew there was going to be a lot of yelling tonight.)**

"**wart da fuk du o uo at fur!" Inuyasha is mushed face down into the couch and said, what the fuck did you that for!**

"**BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHOWED UP!" Kagome is really hurt by this and is still really emotional from the pregnancy so she is crying.**

"**Baby, sweetie, please don't cry I had to fight off a whole assassination team from killing the emperor. He was in town and I was he only free body guard. I'm soooooooo sorry (on knees) please forgive. I love you baby (Stands up puts a hand under her chin tilts her head up and kisses her deeply, never taking his eyes off hers.)**

"**I love you too but why didn't you call and tell me you weren't coming."**

"**I still haven't figured out the phone." He replied with an ashamed look on his face. **

"**I really need to teach you a whole lot still. I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay. So were is my baby girl? At your mom's?"(He gets that silly new daddy smile when her asks where Arishia is.)**

"**Ya, why?" (Raised eyebrow)**

"**Well I have some strength in me left."  
"Where are you going with this Inuyasha?"**

"**Why to the bedroom of course."(He says with a naughty smile.)**

"**O!"**

**He picks her up and carries her to their bedroom kissing her over and over till he enters the room. The rest I leave to your imagination. (Ha ha ha) **

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome headed over to the shrine. Kagome brought a cute outfit for her to wear to the Feudal Era. Songo, Miroku, Kohaku, Kiada, Sesshomaru, and Rin hadn't gotten to meet Arishia. So Kagome and Inuyasha decided to take her there to meet everyone.**

"**Hey mom, where is my little angle?"**

"**Upstairs with Gramps getting a bath."**

"**Okay."**

"**She should be down in about ten minutes."**

"**Well, I have an outfit for her to wear to the past so I'll go up there now."**

"**I'll come too." Inuyasha put in.**

"**No, I still haven't got to know you well yet." Kagome's mom insisted.**

"**Very well." Inuyasha knows better than to get on the wrong side of his mother in law.**

**Kagome headed upstairs to help get Arishia ready. When she got upstairs she heard Gramps talking to Arishia. She decided to give him some more time with her and headed to her old room. She opened the door and was greeted by Buyo. He rubbed against her leg and mewed at her. Then he heard Inuyasha's voice downstairs and when to go check things out. Kagome went into her room and laid down on her old bed and thought of how so would wish for Inuyasha to come for her when they fought. Then she thought of how she could never stay mad at him, even back then.**

"**I'm so happy with him. I'm glad that Naraku is gone and now we can have a family now. I'm happy Kikyo accepted us being and died again so as to destroy the jewel. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life."**

**Just then she heard a crash in the bathroom and was Arishia screaming.**

"**Oh my god! Arishia!"**

**Chapter 3**

**She ran to the bathroom and before she was out of her room Inuyasha was in the hallway running to the bathroom. She ran after him. Inuyasha burst open the door and when he saw what had happened he started to laugh.**

"**What's wrong with y…….."Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside and stopped mid sentence. She gave a big sigh of relief and went to go pick up a laughing Arishia and dry her off. Inuyasha went to help Gramps out of the tub where he had slipped on the rug and landed with all his cloths on.**

"**You should watch your step more old man." He said while still snickering.**

"**I are you ok Gramps?"**

"**Yes I'm fine Kagome."**

"**Here," Kagome says while handing him a towel, "go get dried off."**

"**Okay Kagome. Hea, hea, hea."**

**Kagome takes Arishia to her room to get her dressed and ready to go meet the gang. She had picked out little out fit for her to wear there and had packed a bag in case they spent the night. She had picked out white overalls with a dog on the front pocket and a pink shirt underneath with white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes.**

**Just as Kagome finishes dressing Arishia Inuyasha walks into the doorway and leans against the frame.**

"**This reminds me of how I proposed."**

"**Really, how so?"**

"**Don't you remember?"**

"**Ya, I do remember. I was sitting at my desk crying because I had seen you with Kikyo again."**

"**Ya, we had had a really big fight and you had slapped me. That was when I realized what you felt for me. Before then I had thought that I was the only one that was in love. Well I did think you liked Koga."**

"**That oaf couldn't take the hints that I didn't like him like that. Why would you think…. O never mind it doesn't mater."**

"**Anyways, he, he. I never told you what Kikyo had said to me. She had told me she wanted us together."**

"**Huh, what do you mean?"**

"**Well she was telling me that she had accepted that me and her couldn't be together, and she wanted me to be happy. So she wanted us to be together. She was going to tell you too, but you ran off. Why do you think she died with the jewel again?"**

"**Well I thought that since she knew we were married and Naraku was dead she didn't have a reason to stay so she took the jewel with her and moved on. I'm glade I know the truth now."**

"**I'm glad she helped me realize my true feelings for you so that I could ask you too spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Kagome with all of my human and daemon heart."**

"**I love you too Inuyasha", Kagome responds with tears in her eyes.**

**Inuyasha walks over to her and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.**

"**Now, 2 years later here I am, with a beautiful baby girl and a family."**

"**Ya….. Now all we need is to have he Daddy and Uncle to be friends. He, he, he, he."**

"**Ya like that will ever happen, the jerk is too proud."  
"Aww, you know you wuv ur big brawza."**

"**Whatever Kagome." He says with a roll of his eyes.**

"**Inuyasha begins to tickle Kagome. While she is trying to get away Arishia begins to coo and laugh while reaching up at her daddy.**

"**O! So you want some to little girl" He begins gently tickling Arishia when Sota walks into the room.**

"**What are you doing to that poor child, trying to traumatize her?" Sota says leaning against the door frame.**

"**Huh?" Inuyasha turns and sees Sota in the doorway.**

"**Be nice Sota." Kagome says with a smile.**

"**Hey lil bro, how you been doin" Inuyasha says while walking over to Sota and giving him a noggie. "Ha, ha, ha."**

"**Hey, get off," Sota says pushing Inuyasha off and trying not to laugh, "That hurts, and I'm not little. I'm 13."**

"**O, right. My mistake" Inuyasha says sarcastically. **

"**So how do like being an Uncle Sota?" Kagome puts in.**

"**It's okay I guess," He says with a shrug, but there is an unmistakable smile in the corner of his mouth.**

**Chapter 4**


End file.
